1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns prefillable, hermetically sealed containers and more particularly concerns fluid containers useful in association with humidifiers and nebulizers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with descriptions of containers, humidifiers and nebulizers. Representative of the prior art are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 365,265; 2,819,716; 3,652,015; 3,744,722; 3,793,810; 3,826,255; 3,836,079; and 3,864,326.